


Favonian

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day after Christmas, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Favonian:  adjective: fuh-VOH-vee-un: of or relating to the west wind; mild</p>
<p>From the Latin: Favonius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favonian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> In appreciation of eh2zie365's lovely comments, I offer this wee fic.

He sat on the roof, the day after Christmas, another grey, damp holiday, no snow, just blah. Yep, that was the word. He flicked the half smoked cigarette away, when he felt a favonian breeze flutter through his curls.

"Hmmm...maybe John was cutting his visit home short? Or an interesting case was on the way...or Molly had a corpse with six fingers on one hand...you never know...winds are such fickle things." 

He stood still and listened. The sounds of London in recovery from Christmas, a bit hungover, the promise of prayers never quite answered, miracles that never actually happened...

"Sherlock!! Where are you?"

Or did they?

"Out here, just enjoying the weather."


End file.
